Intentions Known
by bRok3nw1nGz
Summary: Sequel to Mind Games. Emma’s back where she belongs now, with her friends. However all is not what it seem after the kidnapping, especially Emma... [On Hold]
1. The Wrong Girl

Author's Comments: I'm so sorrie that I haven't updated for a long time now!! It's just that I had a MAJOR writer's block and still some now! So my writing is kinda… off… Thank you vErY much to those who helped mee when I asked for HELP!!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Mind Games. Emma's back where she belongs now, with her friends. However all is not what it seem after the kidnapping, especially Emma… Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X. Never have, never will.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks****

Intentions Made  
  
Chapter 1- The Wrong Girl

Previously with Brennan in Mind Games…

Walking back slowly to the living room, Brennan was deep in thought about what he had just found out from Shalimar.  
  
~Hmm… Jesse loves Emma, I love Emma, and Emma loves both of us. What do you know, a love triangle. God this is like one of those daytime soap operas I see commercialing around on TV! ~  
  
Steeping into the living room, Brennan was soon met with fair face of a woman named Emma.  
  
~Emma, keeper of my heart. ~  
  
"Hi Emma." Brennan said as he walked up to Emma.  
  
"Hey Brennan! So… what were you talking about with Shalimar?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual… stuff that we talk about. About new mutants and all, you know… business as usual." Brennan said as he turned away from Emma.  
  
"Well so is this." Emma had replied as Brennan had turned around towards that answer.  
  
~What? Emma?! ~  
  
Turning around, Brennan was only met with a psyonic blast from Emma knocking him unconscious.  
  
Smiling mischievously, Emma moved away from Brennan's unconscious body as she prepared for what's to come.  
  
"Let the mind games begin!" both Emma and the figure from before had said in a synchronized tone.

---------------  
  


Now with Shalimar…

Starting to walk away after the talk she had with Brennan, Shalimar was deep in thought as she hoped the best for her friends.

~I hope Emma doesn't break his heart, no matter how much she despises it. ~

Taking a deep breath, Shalimar turned and began walking away from the spot she and Brennan shared earlier with their conversation.

~I really hope only good will come out of this… but… I know there will always be at least one hurt although it might be unintentionally. ~

Sighing as she walked the other way, opposite of the direction Brennan had went, Shalimar's eyes had suddenly flashed as she quickly whipped her head back around. Now looking in the direction Brennan had took, Shalimar squinted her eyes a little as she seemed to be in thought for a second. 

Suddenly turning her whole body around, Shalimar began to sprint down the path Brennan had taken as she whispered two words.

"Something's wrong…"

---------------

With Jessie and Adam…

"Hopefully Ashlocke hasn't done anything harmful to her during her abductions." Adam had begun.

Turning his head to look at Adam, Jesse began to be deep in thought.

~Oh God, I really hope Emma is okay. I know I seem to worry too much, especially when it comes to Emma, but… it only because I care for her… deeply… ~

Staying mainly quiet throughout their walk to Emma, Jesse had started to worry Adam internally.

~Hmm… Jessie seems to be quiet all of a sudden. Did something happen while Emma was saved that I don't know about? ~

Taking one more look at Jesse, Adam made his last thought on the matter as they turned another corner.

~I'm sure Jesse would tell me in due time when he's ready to talk about whatever it is that's bothering him. ~

---------------

Back with Shalimar…

Rushing towards where Brennan and Emma supposed was, Shalimar finally gotten to her destination. Looking around the room, Shalimar saw nothing, no one, nada. 

~What..? But I just heard…~

"Uhhh…"

Hearing the moan, Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow once more a she looked around more carefully. Confused on whom it could be she had suddenly spotted his search at someone's foot revealing his or her current position.

Immediately running behind the couch, Shalimar was shocked on whom she found lying there unconscious.

"Brennan?!"

---------------

A couple of minutes before…

Squatting down next to the prone body on the floor, the figure began to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you ruining our plans now can we Mr. Mulwray."

Having two of her fingers over her own lips, the figure soon placed it over the unconscious man's lips before standing up.

"Tuala, until next time."

Grinning as the figure heard the footsteps of the oncoming feral woman, the girl quickly turned and ran off away from the scene.

---------------

Now with Shalimar once again…

Kneeling down next to him checking to see if Brennan was okay, Shalimar quickly looked around.

~Where's Emma?! ~

Looking around once more, Shalimar started to shout out for her once more missing friend.

"Emma!! Where are you?"

---------------

While with Jessie and Adam…

Continuing their walk without talking, Jessie was the first to break the silence.

Turning his head slightly Jessie said, "Adam… do you-"

However just as he spoke the first three words a shout had pierced through the hallways.

"Emma!! Where are you?" 

Hearing the shout first by a couple of seconds Adam spoke out, "That was Shalimar."

"Oh God, Emma…"

After speaking his thought out loud, Jessie was the first to react as he started sprinting towards the source of the shout with Adam following after.

---------------

Where Shalimar and Brennan are…

~Emma where are you?! ~

Looking down once more at Brennan, Jessie and Adam had come running in at that moment.

"Shalimar! What is it? What happened?!", Jessie almost shouted.

"I don't know! I was just walking away from Brennan and Emma when I heard something. So I came back and found Brennan like this and Emma missing!"

Quickly intervening Adam spoke out, "Okay lets calm down and take a look at Brennan. Shalimar, come and help me with Brennan. Jessie, you go and look for Emma. Whatever happened to her, I'm sure she couldn't get far. Okay, let's go."

Moving to help Brennan up, Shalimar managed to look at Jessie as their eyes connected.

~Go and look for Emma, Brennan will be fine with us. ~

~Is it all right if I leave to look for Emma? ~

"Go", Shalimar said letting him know that it was all right with her for him to leave.

"Okay…"

Quickly turning away, Jessie started to run off inside the Sanctuary looking for Emma.

"Emma!! Emma!! Where are you?!"

~Please be okay… I couldn't take it if you were hurt once more. ~

THUD!!

Hearing a noise from the right, Jessie promptly looked in that direction in curiosity.

"What…?"

---------------

Back with Shalimar and Adam…

Walking into the medical wing while holding Brennan up by one of his shoulders, Adam turned his head slightly to look at Shalimar.

"You've got him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Put him in the chair and I'll get the computer ready."

Releasing part of his grasp on Brennan, Adam left most of Brennan's weight onto Shalimar as he started to walk away. Opening the computer by pulling its screen back up to its proper place, Adam started to type up some commands.

All the while, Shalimar walked the rest of the way towards the chair while holding Brennan up.

~Need to lose some weight there pal. ~

Smirking at the thought, Shalimar quickly but carefully placed Brennan lying down on the chair as she returned to Adam's side.

"So… ?", she started.

"I'm getting a scan done right now on Brennan's body to see if there are any injuries that we don't know about."

"Hopefully there won't be any."

Hearing what Shalimar said, Adam also added in his comment as something bothered him within his mind.

"Yes, hopefully there won't be any."

~What is going on here?! ~

---------------

Returning to Jessie…

THUD!

~There it goes again… ~

Walking towards the source of the sound, Jessie spoke out not too quietly.

"Emma? Is that you?"

Getting to a door in his path, he placed one of hands on the doorknob just as another noise emitted out from within the room.

CLANK!

Turning the doorknob slowly, Jessie walked inside as he was met with nothing but the darkness. Fumbling around a little, Jessie had his hands on the wall as he tried to find the light switch.

~Where is it? ~

"Got it", he whispered just as he flicked the light switch on and the room was once again illuminated and cast the darkness back to its corners.

Turning around with a smile that he would able to see again, his smile soon changed just as he saw what or more like who was behind him.

BAM!!

Suddenly knocked unconscious, Jessie fell down to the floor with one thought as he whispered it out.

"Emma…"

Smirking the figure dropped the fire extinguisher onto the floor as she stepped over Jessie's unconscious body.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got me mixed up with some other girl."

With that, the lights were turned back off as the girl shut the door and darkness once again consumed Jessie's body. 

To be continued…

Author's Comments: So… what do you people think? A good beginning for the sequel of Mind Games? I hope so, took me sOoOo long just to think of something. Anyways hope most of you enjoyed this beginning as it's my Christmas gift to ALL of you! So… enjoy! Oh, and hopefully I can get chapter 2 out soon after this one. :O)


	2. Dreaming

Author's Comments: Sorrie once again, but after Winter Break each of my teachers decided it would be fun to immediately give out homework and test all due on the same week. Sigh… just when I thought school was getting a little bit easier, oh well! Now it seems that I only have the weekends to think up new ideas and type out the story. So I won't be able to update as much as I used to. Especially since Finals are starting to come up *shudders*  
  
Summary: Sequel to Mind Games. Emma's back where she belongs now, with her friends. However all is not what it seem after the kidnapping, especially Emma… Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X. Never have, never will.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks****

Intentions Made  
  
Chapter 1- Dreaming

With Adam and Shalimar…

Silence filled the medical wing, as the only noise was the constant typing done by Adam. 

Click-ki-de-click, click…

Clack-ki-de-clack, clack…

~Grr… this is driving me crazy! ~

Annoyed by the same noise going on and on, Shalimar felt that there was a need for something beside 'click' and 'clack'.

"So…?", Shalimar asked Adam once again.

Still looking at the screen, Adam had stayed silent as he reread the results the computer gave him.

~This can't be right… ~

"Adam, are you going to answer me or not?", Shalimar said a little more persistent.

"Well…", he started, "the good news is that Brennan's alright. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. He is in perfect shape."

"That's good then."

"No, that's the thing Shalimar. Brennan's suppose to be awake right now, but something is keeping him back. Keeping him from waking up…"

---------------

Inside Brennan's mind… 

With nowhere to go, Brennan continued to walk around aimlessly as he tried to figure out where he was.

~White, just white. Will I see something besides white for once? ~

As if answering his question, the room suddenly started to change as colors and forms seem to take shape.

Looking around at his new surroundings, Brennan's eyebrows scrunched up as he frowned knowing where he was now. Continuing to walk without direction, Brennan tried to make sense of what was happening.

~Where am I? This can't be the Sanctuary. ~

"Hello? Anybody here?", Brennan called out as his voice seemed to echo within the deserted place. After a few seconds Brennan spoke out again, but this time more to himself.

"Okay… I guess not."

Suddenly with a flash, the whole room changed once more as people seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Standing on the stairs inside the Sanctuary, Adam questioned the two people once more.

"So… will you join us", waving his hands lightly to the other two people, one a man and the other a woman, standing by him as he said that. 

Taking a deep breath, the man with jet-black hair turned his head to look at the brunette beauty by him.

"I will if you do."

After being told that, the brunette seemed to be deep in thought as she considered the offer. As a couple of minutes passed, she finally spoke out.

"Okay."

Both smiling, Shalimar and Jesse greeted the new members as Adam slipped one of his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"Well welcome to the team Brennan and Emma, and now that you're with us…" Adam took the same hand out and opened it revealing two rings as he walked down the stairs, "You'll be needing these."

Handing each ring to the two people, he continued on with his explanation.

"They will allow us to communicate with one another, and also let's us know where you are at times if trouble occurs."

Smiling, Emma and Brennan both put on their new rings as each flashed a light green and symbols started to appear on their rings. 

"One more thing, they are specifically designed to change in a way to show the explicit DNA of the wearer's", Adam said lastly as he smiled at the two new members of the group. 

Soon there was another flash as the people from before disappeared, not leaving a single trace that they were ever there.

"What…?", Brennan started confused on what had just occurred.

"Strange huh? Once you joined something you should stick to it, don't you think Brennan?" another voice questioned Brennan out of nowhere.

Turning around quickly, Brennan came face to face with none other than…

"Ashlocke!", he shouted furiously.

Smirking, Ashlocke spoke once more, "Don't be so infuriated Brennan. Besides, you can't hurt me."

"Oh yeah?", Brennan started as he held his hands up ready to attack, "Let's see about that!" 

Summoning his electrical powers and holding his hands towards Ashlocke, all that had happened afterwards was nothing.

"Like I said, you can't hurt me." Ashlocke happily said once more.

Narrowing his eyes on Ashlocke, Brennan took a couple of steps back to keep his distance between Ashlocke and him. Making sure that Ashlocke wouldn't try anything on him, he asked, "What do you want?"

Picking up a book, Ashlocke opened it up and flipped through the pages as he looked through them.

"Oh nothing just thought that you should know something."

"And what is that?" asked Brennan suspiciously.

Placing the book he was looking at back on the table next to him, Ashlocke took another step towards Brennan, as he looked him in the eyes.

"Just that Emma isn't the innocent little girl that you knew before. She's-"

"What did you do to Emma?!" Brennan cut Ashlocke off before he could complete his sentence.

Grinning, Ashlocke replied to Brennan's expected question. "Nothing… well nothing that she didn't want done to her."

"You bast-"

"Uh uh uh… not in front of a lady now." Ashlocke cut Brennan off this time.

It was then that a door nearby had opened up as a feminine figure walked through it.

"Hello Brennan."

To be continued…

Author's Comments: Hehehe… sorrie for not updating for so long again. And sorrie that this chapter was kinda short and was mainly filled with dialogue. I just thought that you people would want to know what was happening to Brennan. And remember folks that this is all happening in Brennan's mind and Ashlocke is controlling what is going on in there. This came to be since at the end of 'Mind Games', Emma had hit Brennan with a psyonic blast and somehow it allowed Ashlocke to go inside and have a talk with Brennan. So all and all, Brennan is like umm… dreaming and Ashlocke is like controlling it. Oh gosh… I'm just confusing myself even more. I hope you guys and girls get it though… hopefully… O_o  ^^;; 


End file.
